Mourir d'Amour
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Une amitié vieille de 17 ans peut-elle évoluer? Certainement. À la condition que l'amitié qui unit deux personnes soient un homme et une femme, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque cette amitié unit deux hommes? Au mieux la Bastille, au pire le bucher! (c'est un UA)


Mourir d'Amour

Source: Alexandre Dumas

Genre: UA + Drame + Romance

Couple: A deviner!

Disclaimers: °L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Alexandre Dumas!

°Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages!

°Les mots en gras sont le fait que le personnage principal insiste.

Résumé: Une amitié vieille de 17 ans peut-elle évoluer? Certainement. À la condition que l'amitié qui unit deux personnes soient un homme et une femme, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque cette amitié unit deux hommes? Au mieux la Bastille, au pire le bucher!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je n'ai commencé que depuis peu à lire le fabuleux ouvrage de Monsieur Dumas que ma folle imagination m'invite à tenter d'écrire une fiction sur cet ouvrage! Je ne prétends pas tout connaître de l'univers et pouvoir tout respecter d'où l'importance de bien prendre en compte le UA! Sur ce, j'espère que ma première tentative vous plaira!**

 **PS: Je suis une fan de Yaoi, les homophobes ne sont pas les bienvenus!**

Chapitre unique

Rare sont les personnes qui n'ont pas connaissance de l'amitié unissant les Trois Mousquetaires. Rare sont celles qui ignorent que l'un d'eux est malade. Malade d'Amour, plus exactement. Devenu habile pour camoufler son mal-être, personne ne peut devenir que derrière ses sourires ensoleillés, son sérieux pour ses études, son talent de séducteur, son esprit agile et sa grâce naturelle sont le maquillage de sa souffrance.

En ce soir de janvier 1645, sous une forte pluie battante, sans la moindre protection contre le déluge, le Mousquetaire est seul au monde. Personne a qui confié sa peine.

Ayant prétexté de la fatigue, il n'a pas rejoint ses amis chez celui qui les a invité. La vérité est qu'il se refuse de se mêler à eux car il a peur qu'une parole ou un geste de sa part puisse trahir les tourments de son cœur.

Lorsqu'il a eu vent qu'un de ses collègues était de garde cette nuit, il lui a proposé de prendre sa place, permettant à son collègue de retrouver sa famille. Ce qui explique sa présence sous la pluie, mais qui soulève beaucoup de questions en le voyant uniquement vêtu de sa casaque bleue, de braies, de chausses et de bottes noirs.

Comme insensible au mauvais temps, le Mousquetaire ne bouge pas, ses cheveux longs lui collent au dos, aux épaules et au front, se retrouvant trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Ce sont les bruits de sabot de cheval qui lui font tourner la tête vers la source où il voit passer un carrosse, mais n'y prête guère attention, perdu dans le puits de sa douleur.

 _Seigneur Dieu...On dit de Vous que vous êtes Amour et Bonté, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi me faites-vous souffrir de cette façon?_

Plusieurs heures passent pendant lesquelles le Mousquetaire tente de trouver des réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations, mais il n'y parvient pas. Lorsque retentit le chant du coq le Mousquetaire ouvre péniblement les yeux, constatant avec une amère surprise qu'il s'est endormi à son poste!

Se redressant difficilement, il quitte son poste pour les écuries où il scelle sa monture afin de rentrer chez lui. C'est chose faite une heure plus tard où il se détend dans un bain chaud, son valet lui prodiguant un massage des plus agréables, mais le Mousquetaire le sent à peine, perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Cela fait 17 ans° que nous nous connaissons, je ne peux me permettre de briser notre amitié! Et pourtant...je souhaiterais tellement lui avouer ce que je ressens, pouvoir me blottir contre lui, respirer le parfum de sa peau, goûter à ses lèv...Non, reprends-toi!_

Secouant de la tête avec forces, le Mousquetaire tente de chasser de son esprit les images où lui et son ami s'embrassent avec fougue...

Ordonnant à son valet de le laisser seul, il ne peut retenir ses larmes lorsque la porte de sa chambre se referme sur son serviteur.

 _Pourquoi, Seigneur? Pourquoi me punissez-vous ainsi? Vous ai-je offensé? Si c'est le cas, je suis prêt à tout pour me racheter..._

Plusieurs heures plus tard le Mousquetaire retourne à son lieu de travail où il rejoint ses amis qui lui demandent de ses nouvelles, inquiets en voyant sa mine fatiguée.

-N'ayez point d'inquiétude, Messieurs, j'ai eu beau m'être coucher tôt que le sommeil s'est refusé à moi. sourit le Mousquetaire en haussant des épaules.

Les jours puis les semaines passent où le mystérieux Mousquetaire prétend aller bien, éprouvant seulement du mal à s'endormir, mais la vérité est toute autre. Le jour il se conduit normalement, mais lorsque le soir tombe et qu'il est seul, il ne peut retenir le torrent de larmes qui l'étouffent la journée durant. De plus, il constate qu'il éprouve beaucoup de peine pour manger des aliments solides, perdant des kilos trop vite pour que ça soit normal.

 _Je remercierai presque le Cardinal de nous chercher misère!_ songe-t-il avec un petit rire amer. _Chaque jour que Vous faites, Seigneur, mon Amour pour **lui** se renforce et je ne peux rien dire..._

Chaque jour est semblable au précédent. Le Mousquetaire transi d'Amour pour l'un de ses frères d'armes fait de gros efforts pour ne pas dévoiler malgré lui l'Amour qu'il le dévore, tentant de se conduire comme il le fait depuis 17 ans tout en essayant de travailler sur ses études, mais ces dernières ne le tentent plus.

C'est lors d'un duel entre le Comte de Rochefort et ses hommes que le Mousquetaire ainsi tourmenté par ses sentiments a du mal à rester debout, la vue floue, éprouvant du mal à garder sa prise ferme sur son épée qu'il se retrouve désarmé, à genoux, la lame de Rochefort contre sa pomme d'Adam...

Il n'entend pas la voix de ses amis l'appeler qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience, l'homme au service du Cardinal retirant vivement son épée du cou adverse, surprit de voir le Mousquetaire du Roi perdre connaissance!

En reprenant conscience, il ne reconnaît pas la chambre où il se trouve. Néanmoins l'odeur lui apprend qu'il se trouve chez un médecin. Inquiet, il se redresse si vite que tout tangue autour de lui, le faisant tomber à genoux, une main à son front, l'autre à ses lèvres pour empêcher le haut-le-cœur de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Le bruit de pas dans les escaliers font relever la tête au Mousquetaire qui n'a pas le temps de se redresser que ses trois meilleurs amis sont déjà auprès de lui, l'un d'eux le portant comme une mariée, mais sa vue est si floue qu'il ne reconnaît qu'à l'odeur le parfum de l'homme qui le porte...serrant davantage son cœur meurtri, les larmes lui piquant atrocement les yeux, mais fidèle à sa promesse, il les ravale. Difficilement, mais il y parvient.

-Athos...

-Soyez sans crainte, mon ami, vous êtes chez le médecin. répond la voix du Mousquetaire au nom d'Athos.

Se rendant compte qu'il a parlé à voix haute, le Mousquetaire éperdu d'Amour sent son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine, mais il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour questionner son ami qu'une autre voix l'informe de la présence de l'homme de sciences:

-Vous n'aurez pas du vous lever, Monseigneur! Vous êtes si affaibli que c'est un miracle que le Comte de Rochefort n'ait point profité de votre faiblesse pour vous occire!

Couché sur le lit, le Mousquetaire souffrant tourne la tête vers la voix, sa vue revenant petits à petits à elle. L'homme de sciences est un petit homme d'une soixantaine d'années, au crâne dégarni, les yeux bleu-gris.

 _Dieu tout puissant, j'espère que cet homme n'a pas découvert ce que je cache!_ prit-il silencieusement le Seigneur avec terreur.

-Qu'ai-je dont, Docteur? prend la parole le Mousquetaire alité. Est-ce si grave pour que je ne garde point de souvenirs de mon affrontement avec Rochefort?

S'étouffant presque avec sa salive sous la colère, le médecin s'exclame:

-Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre, sangdieu! Et maigre à faire peur à un fantôme! À se demander comment vous avez réussi à quitter votre lit ce matin!

La réponse du médecin soulage le Mousquetaire qui retient le soupire de soulagement, mais pas le sourire ironique.

-Que voulez-vous, docteur? hausse-t-il des épaules. Je me prépare à la vie ecclésiastique°°.

L'indignation qui se lit sur le visage du médecin, l'air amusé de deux de ses amis alors que le troisième a le visage fermé fait éclater de rire le Mousquetaire affaibli.

 _Seigneur tout puissant!_ pense-t-il avec terreur. _Pardonnez-moi ce mensonge, mais je peux leur avouer ce péché qui consume mon cœur chaque jour..._

Un mois passe, mais le Mousquetaire ne change guère ses habitudes. Il continue de souffrir en silence, se découvrant de plus en plus faible.

Il remarque très vite que lorsqu'il court son souffle est difficile, qu'il a du mal à calmer sa respiration et son pouls qu'il juge trop rapides. S'en suit une toux qui devient de plus en plus violente, les sécrétions jaunâtres qu'il expulse sont striées de sang qui ne le convint toujours pas d'aller voir un homme de sciences!

Comme pour se moquer de sa faiblesse, une douleur thoracique lui brûle les poumons à chaque quinte ou lorsqu'il tente de prendre des inspirations profondes. Le Mousquetaire sait que sa respiration devient sifflante, mais il tente de masquer les signes de sa maladie pour ne point inquiéter ses amis.

Il reconnaît qu'il a beaucoup de mal à récupérer, que des douleurs musculaires l'assaillent souvent, de même que des maux de tête.

Quelqu'un d'autre que lui aurait été inquiet, courant chez le médecin pour aller se faire soigner, mais pas le Mousquetaire. Il s'y refuse.

 _Autant accepter de mourir que de révéler mon péché._

Lorsque leur supérieur les appelle, le Mousquetaire n'a pas le choix, il doit se rendre à l'anti-chambre du Capitaine de Tréville où lui et ses amis sont convoqués par ce dernier qui les sermonne avec violence.

Cependant, il devient de plus en plus dur pour le Mousquetaire éperdu d'Amour de cacher sa souffrance. Concentré, il n'entend pas les reproches de son supérieur, alors qu'il est sur le point de prendre la parole pour tenter de s'expliquer, il est prit d'une violente quinte de toux.

Incapable de la maîtriser, le Mousquetaire tousse si fort qu'il en crache une gerbe de sang sous le regard horrifié de ses amis et de son supérieur qui hurlent son nom, mais loin de se calmer, sa toux empire. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprend que son ami à sa gauche s'avance vers lui, lui glaçant le sang.

Tentant de reculer, les deux mains à hauteur de ses lèvres, il sent ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Il est attrapé in-extremis par l'un de ses amis, mais c'est contre sa volonté que ses yeux se ferment, que le nom de son ami est prononcé...

-A...thos...

Incurable. Inguérissable. Condamné. Ces mots hantent l'esprit de Athos et de ses amis. Ils sont assis à leur table habituelle, à l'auberge, mais n'ont pas le cœur à boire. Encore moins à festoyer.

-Sangdieu! jure le plus jeune. Comment a-t-on put ne rien remarqué?!

 _Oui..._ songe Athos. _Comment?_

-Je n'ai rien vu. acquiesce tristement le plus grand. Pourtant nous connaissons Aramis depuis longtemps!

-Son évanouissement. prend la parole Athos.

Étonnés par les paroles de leur ami, les deux autres Mousquetaires tournent la tête vers lui, attendant qu'il développe sa pensée.

-Souvenez-vous de son malaise d'il y a moins de deux mois. Plus d'une fois, j'ai remarqué sa difficulté à retrouver une respiration correcte.

Appelant à eux leurs souvenirs de ce jour-là les deux Mousquetaires (que sont d'Artagnan et Porthos) ouvrent de grands yeux horrifiés en se souvenant que leur ami ne participe plus à leurs soirées beuveries, étant devenu plus taiseux lorsqu'il pensait qu'aucun d'eux trois ne le remarquerait!

-Sa fatigue! s'écrit le plus jeune. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu quelques fois bâiller lors d'une de nos rondes! Il m'avait expliqué qu'il lui arrivait de terminer ses révisions fort tard!

-Moi, je me rappelle l'avoir surpris essouflé après un affrontement à l'amiable. acquiesce le colosse.

-Connaissant Aramis comme nous le connaissons, il a certainement voulu nous préserver, mais de quoi? en conclut Athos.

Pendant une heure Athos et ses amis tentent d'expliquer le silence d'Aramis par toutes les hypothèses qui leur passent par la tête, mais aucune ne leur semble fiable.

Lorsque le soir tombe c'est un commun accord qu'ils se dirigent vers la maison de leur ami, mais à peine Bazin leur ouvre-t-il la porte qu'ils remarquent sa chemise tachée de sang.

Il est inutile pour les trois Mousquetaires de questionner le valet d'Aramis qu'ils sont entrés dans l'appartement, courant dans les escaliers où ils entendent Aramis tousser de plus en plus fort, tentant d'appeler son serviteur.

Entrant en trombe dans la chambre, le spectacle qui s'offre à d'Artagnan et Porthos les cloue sur place, mais pas Athos qui court vers Aramis, l'aidant à se redresser, faisant fi du sang salissant ses vêtements.

Combien de temps dure la crise? Aucun des Mousquetaires ne peut fournir une réponse, mais lorsque la toux se calme elle laisse Aramis très essoufflé, livide, son regard mi-clos regardant ses amis qui lui apparaissent comme dans un brouillard. C'est d'une voix beaucoup trop faible qu'il les appelle:

-Porthos...d'Artagnan...Athos...pardon.

S'étant rapproché Porthos et d'Artagnan se tiennent debout au pied du lit, l'inquiétude faisant briller leurs regards. Baissant les yeux, Aramis reprend:

-Je ne vous ai rien dis car je me refusais à vous salir de mon péché.

-Quel péché, mon ami? Nous vous aurons soutenu!

-Porthos dit vrai! approuve d'Artagnan. Un pour tous et tous pour un!

Entendre leur devise serre le cœur, déjà fort douloureux d'Aramis, plus fort encore. Secouant doucement de la tête, les larmes faisant briller son regard azur, le Mousquetaire condamné tente d'expliquer à ses amis la gravité de son péché, mais une nouvelle quinte de toux l'en empêche.

De nouveau l'inquiétude règne dans la chambre car Athos, d'Artagnan et Porthos se sentent impuissants en voyant leur ami si mal en point...

Toute la nuit, ils sont restés au chevet d'Aramis, refusant de sombrer à l'appel de Morphée, tellement leur inquiétude est grande envers leur ami. Cependant lorsque ce dernier leur apprend que Dieu l'appelle à Lui, ils tentent de convaincre Aramis qu'il se trompe, que le Seigneur ne peut l'appeler à Lui, qu'il est n'a même pas encore 33 ans, qu'il a la vie devant lui, mais un ordre d'Athos font comprendre à Porthos et d'Artagnan que leur discours est vain.

Puissant dans ses dernières forces, la voix très faible, Aramis présente ses excuses à Porhos et d'Artagnan, leur souriant en leur disant qu'ils trouveront l'Amour et fonderont une famille où ils feront d'excellents pères. Comme ils seront de grands Mousquetaires.

Tournant la tête vers Athos, Aramis lui fait signe de se baisser. Obéissant, le Mousquetaire de descendance noble penche la tête, son oreille gauche près des lèvres du mourant.

-Mon péché est...je t'aime.

Son cœur cessant de battre, Athos se redresse vivement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, regardant Aramis fermer doucement les yeux, poussant son dernier soupir.

-A...ramis?

Le silence. Un silence lourd de sens, mais qui est vite brisé par l'éclat de voix de d'Artagnan, retenu de force contre le torse puissant de Porthos qui prit, des larmes d'impuissance roulant sur ses joues.

Athos, quant à lui, tombe à genoux, sentant son cœur se briser en éclats en voyant le visage livide et le corps inerte du Mousquetaire blond. Tenant la main droite d'Aramis entre les siennes, il l'embrasse tendrement, inconscient des larmes roulant le long de ses joues...

-Aramis...chuchote-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Moi aussi, je vous aime.

Tôt le lendemain matin, à l'église Notre-Dame, le Capitaine de Tréville (ayant été choisi pour représenter la Reine-mère et le jeune Roi Louis XIV) a rendu un très bel hommage au Mousquetaire décédé, de même que les collègues de travail de ce dernier. Prenant le chemin vers le cimetière de Belleville, le cortège funèbre est insensible à la pluie battante comme si par ce mauvais temps Dieu aurait voulu se faire pardonner.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsque la bière est recouverte, et posée en terre, seuls restent face à la pierre tombale Athos, Porthos et d'Artagnan.

Sans se consulter du regard, les trois hommes tirent leur épée de leur fourreau et sans quitter la tombe du regard les lève au ciel, les trois lames se croisant, criant d'une même voix tremblante par la douleur, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, brillant de tristesse et de chagrin:

-Un pour tous! Et tous pour un!

 _À jamais, je ne cesserai de vous aimer..._ songe Athos, le coeur en mille morceaux, ayant sur la langue le goût amer des regrets. _mon regretté Amour..._

Une devise en guise d'amitié éternelle. Une dernière pensée en gage d'Amour infini. Voilà ce qui unit ces trois hommes au défunt...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je crois que jamais je ne m'habituerais à écrire des histoires aussi tristes! Je déteste faire souffrir les personnages, mais rien à faire, pour commencer une histoire, il faut TOUJOURS que la première soit triste à faire pleurer! J'espère que malgré tout, vous aurez su trouvé plaisir à lire mon modeste OS...**

°J'ignore quel âge avait Aramis lorsqu'il s'est lié d'amitié avec Athos, mais admettons qu'il en avait à peine 15 ans! Je me doute que c'est très jeune pour entrer chez les Mousquetaires, mais bon...Comme dis précédemment, je commence à peine la lecture du livre!

°°Bon, là, avouez, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, que je vous ai donné un indice sur le personnage principal! Ne le niez pas, je suis complètement nulle pour garder l'identité d'un personnage longtemps secrète!


End file.
